Prinssi Leo ja Merirosvot
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Prinssi Leonardo on matkalla laivallaan kotiin, kun ilkeä merirosvo Silppuri hyökkää laivaan, ja kidnappaa Leonardon. Pelastuuko Leonardo tuon rosvon kynsistä? Ja mitä hänelle oikein tapahtuu? Sen saat selville kun luet tarinaa.
1. Chapter 1

Aavalla merellä liikkui kauppalaiva, joka kuljetti arvokasta tavaraa ja matkustajia,( lastina oli helmiä, mausteita, ja jalokiviä.) Leonardo oli yksi näistä matkustajista, hän ei ollut mikään tavallinen matkustaja, hän on prinssi Leonardo, kuningas Splintern vanhin poika. Leonardo oli ollut opiskelemassa kolme vuotta erällä kaukaisella saarella, ja oli nyt palaamassa kotiin, isänsä ja veljiensä luokse.

Leonardo oli puettu hienoihin ja Kallisiin vaateisiin, perinteiseen japanilaiseen pukuun, joka oli valmistettu hienoimmasta silkistä. Vaikka Leo olikin prinssi, ei hän mikään pilalle hemmoteltu nuori mies ollut, ei todellakaan, hän oli viisas ja rohkea nuorukainen, ja hyvä sydäminen. Ja mitä tärkeintä hän oli myös taitava miekkailemaan.

Kapteeni oli juuri ilmoittanut Leonardolle, että he olisivat perillä jo ennen iltaa, kun tähystäjä alkoi huutaa varoitus huutoa.

"Hälytys! hälytys! Merirosvoja paapuurin puolella! toistan Merirosvoja paapuurin puolella!" Tähystäjä huusi.

"Kaikki miehet kannelle! valmistautukaa taisteluun!" Kapteeni huusi, ja kannelle nousi kova kuhina. Kapteeni katsoi kaukoputkellaan, mikä merirosvo laiva oli kyseessä.

"No?" Kysyi Leo. Hän halusi tietää kuka aikoi hyökätä laivaan.

"Voihan kissakala! nyt olemme pulassa! Arvon Prinssi, tuo laiva kuuluu Merirosvo Kapteeni Silppurille," Kapteeni sanoi naama valkoisena.

Leo oli kuulut paljon huhuja tuosta rosvosta, hän oli erittäin pelätty näillä vesillä, hyökkäsi jopa kalastus laivojen kimppuun, ja vei kaikkein, mitä irti sai. Ja hänen joukonsa myös olivat pelätyimmästä päästä. Eikä tuo mies kaihtanut keinoja, niin kerrottiin.

Kauppalaiva oli nopea, mutta merirosvo laiva oli vielä nopeampi,rosvot hyökkäsivät laivan kimppuun ja kohta alkoi kova taisto, huutoa, miekkojen kalahduksia, tykkien paukkumista, ja matkustajien avun huudoista täytyi koko laiva.

Leo auttoi merirosvojen häätämisessä, mutta pian huomasi kuinka taitavia nämä merirosvot olivat taistelussa.

Miehistö alkoi jäädä alakynteen, mutta Leo ponnisti kaikki voimat äärimmilleen, ja onnistui pääsemään niskanpäälle.

Vihollinen alkoi nyt tosissa saada Leon satimeen, mutta Leo ei perääntynyt kertaakaan. Hän halusi suojella matkustajia ja miehistöä, kävi miten kävi, mutta siten joku löi häntä takaa päin päähän, ja hän menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

Tunnin päästä Leo palasi tajuihin, hän huomasi makaavansa latailla kädet sidottuna. Leo katsoi tarkemmin ympärilleen ja huomasi olevansa kapteenin hytissä, mutta ei hänen kapteenin hytissä. Huone oli sisustettu tumman punaisilla verhoilla ja kynttilöillä, ja joka puolella oli arvokasta saalista.

"Aah! huomaan että olet herännyt poika, sepä hyvä." kuului äkkiä hyvin pahaenteinen ja mairea ääni.

"Mi-mitä?" Leo änkytti ja katsoi kuka puhui, hän näki edessään kapteenin pöydän ja sen ääressä istui haarniskaan pukeutunut tyyppi, kädessään hänellä oli teräase.

"Kuka olet?" Leo kysyi, vaikka arvasi kyllä kuka hän oli.

"Olen Silppuri, tämän laivan päällikkö, ja merirosvojen kuningas. ja sinä poika olet vankini." Silppuri sanoi ja joi pikarillisen viiniä.  
Leo nousi istumaan ja katsoi uhmakkaasti vihollistaan.

"Ensinäkin! en ole poika! nimeni on Leonardo, ja ole Kuningas Splinterin poika." Leo sanoi tarmokkaasti.

"Hah hah haa! arvelinkin että sinussa on jotain kuninkaallista, kun sinut tuotiin laivaan. Paras saalini tähän mennessä." Silppuri sanoi ja nauroi makeasti.

"Pöh! Pidä varasi roisto! Isäni pelastaa minut, saat vielä nähdä sen! ja mitä teit laivan väelle?" Leo vaati tietää, ja kiemurteli siteissään.

"Ei kannata kiemurrella poika, se ei auta sinua yhtään, mutta vastaan kyllä kysymyksiisi." Silppuri sanoi ja otti toisen pikarillisen viiniä.

" Kun sinut oltiin lyöty tajuttomaksi." Aloitti Silppuri.

"Niin mieheni putsasivat laivan aarteista, ja lähetti kaikki matkustajat pelastus veneisiin. Kaikki paitsi sinut, sillä huomasin heti että olet hyvin arvokas saalis, varsinkin kun osoitit hyvää taistelu taitoa. Ja kun laiva oli tyhjä...räjäytimme sen. Joten nyt sinä olet minun vankini, ja ajon vaatia sinusta isot lunnaat isältäsi." Silppuri sanoi ja nauroi häijysti.

"Älä luulekaan! Isäni pelastaa minut!" Leo huusi.

"Toivottavasti poikaseni, toivottavasti." Silppuri sanoi ja napsautti sormiaan.

"Tiger Claw, vie tuo matelija ruumaan, ja kahlitse hänet hyvin." Silppuri komensi.

Vasta nyt Leo huomasi että nurkassa seisoi iso tiikeri, musta lappu toisessa silmässä.

"Kyllä herra, hoidan hänet mielelläni." Tiger Claw sanoi. Ja kantoi Leon pois kapteenin hytistä.

Leonardo rimpuili Tiger Clawin sylissä, mutta turhaa. Tämä kaveri oli Silppuri uskollisin mies ja hänen oikea käsi. Tiger Claw vei Leon alas ruumaan ja kahlitsi hänet seinään.

"Kas noin Pikku Prinssi, tee olosi oikein kotoisaksi. Sillä viivyt tällä jonkin aikaa." Tiger Claw sanoi ja nauroi pelottavalla taivallan, ja jätti Leon siten yksin ruumaan.

"Te roistot! Te ette selviä tästä! ette ikinä! kuulitteko?! ette ikinä!" Leo huusi niin kovaa kuin kurkusta lähti...

 **Mitä siten tapahtui? Sen saat tietää seuraavassa osassa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niin toivottavasti se ensimmäinen luku oli teistä hyvä, ja nyt tulee jatkoa, ja lupaan että tästä luvusta tulee yhtä jännä kuin siitä ensimmäisestä.**

 **Ja jos ei tullut silloin alussa selväksi se, niin Leo ja hänen veljensää ovat kilpikonnia ja Splinter rotta, ja Silppuri, hän on metalli varusteisiin varustuntu ihminen.**

 **Jos on kysyttävää niin kysykää pois vaan, tai jotain muuta kommentoitavaa.**

 **Toivottavasti ette löydä hirveästi kirjoitus virheitä, en kyllä mahda sille hirveästi mitään, mutta toivon teidän nauttivan tästä, ja antakaa mielikuvituksenne lentää. No turhat höpinät sikseen, ja aika jatkaa tarinaa.**

* * *

Leo kiemurteli kahleissa, mutta turhaa, hän ei millään pääsyt irti. Ja laiva suunnisti kohti Silppurin piilo paikkaan.

* * *

Tällä välin, Splinter ja Leon veljet. Odottivat prinssi Leonardon tulemista kotiin kaupungin satamassa, he olivat hyvin innoissaan, sillä heillä kaikilla oli kova ikävä Leota.

"Voi veljet! tuokohan Leo meille tuliaisia?" Michelangelo tuumi.

"No aivan varmasti, Leo lupasi tuoda niitä." Donatello vakuutti.

" Isä...kai järjestämme juhlat Leon paluun kunniaksi...siis emme me ole pitkään aikoihin järjestäneet juhlia, ja Leo ansaitsee juhlat." Raphael sanoi, sillä Raph oli kovin kaivanut veljeään, vaikka ei myöntänyt sitä julkisesti.

"Kyllä...mutta ensin odotamme että laiva saapuu, sen pitäisi tulla ennen iltaa. Splinter sanoi ja siveli partaansa. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne...että jokin oli pielessä, mutta toivoi olevansa väärässä.

* * *

Silppurin salainen tukikohta ei ollut kovin kaukana Leon koti seudulta. Silppurin piilo paikka sijaitsi, kallioisella saarella, jotta suojasivat korkeat kalliot. Ja Silppurin linna oli iso luola, jossa risteili joka suuntaan tunneleita. Ja sieltä löytyi kyllä hedelmä puita ja raikasta vettä, täydellinen piilopaikka rosvoille.

Leo vietiin yhteen vankisellin, ja siellä Leo odotti mitä tuleman pitää.

 _"Nuo rosvot, he ovat keksineet hyvän piilon, ja minun perheeni kyllä jo ihmettelee missä viivyn, minun pitää keksiä miten pääsen täältä pois."_ Leo ajatteli itsekseen. Hän etsi turhaan ulos pääsyä, ja vaikka hän onnistuisi pääsemään ulos Häkkistä, niin hän ei pääsisi saarelta pois ilman venettä.

Sen Leo kyllä ymmärsi, mutta silti hän ei aikonut luopua toivosta.

Silppuri tuli katsomaan Leota Tiger Claw oli hänen mukanaan.

"Tervehdys Leonardo, toivon että viihdyt siellä, sillä joudut olemaan tällä pitkään," Silppuri sanoi ja nauroi pilkallisesti.

"Naura vain! minut kyllä pelastetaan, tai siten minä karkaan tältä!" Leo sanoi ja puri hampaita yhteen, ettei olisi suuttunut tuon enempää.

"Turha luulo poika, meillä on paljon ideoita sinun varallesi. Tiger Claw sanoi.

"Kuten mitä?" Leo kysyi.

"Saat tietää myöhemmin, mutta sen voin kertoa, että Isäsi, Kuningas Splinter, saa minulta lunnasvaatimuksen heti huomenna, ja siten alkaa kunnon lysti." Silppuri sanoi ja yhtäkkiä hän repäisi Leonardon hihasta palasen kangasta.

"Mitä sinä teet!" Leo huusi pelästyneenä.

"Voi älä pelkää pikkuinen...tämä kuuluu osaan suunnitelmaani." Silppuri sanoi ja nauraen hän lähti Tiger Clawin kanssa pois, jättäen Leon yksin.

Tunnit kuluivat hitaasti, Leolle tuotiin ruokaa ja juotavaa, aluksi Leo ei tahtonut koskea ruokaan, mutta nälkä vei voiton. Ja Päivän vaipuessa mailleen, Leo tiesi että hänen perheensä oli jo varmasti hyvin huolissaan hänestä.

* * *

Ja oikeassa Leo oli, Splinter ja Leon veljet olivat hyvin huolissaan ja ihmeissään siitä, kun Leon laivaa ei näkynyt, ja vasta ilta hämärässä, laivan kapteeni saapui pelastus laivan kyydissä, mukanaan miehistö ja matkustajat.

"Missä poikani on?" Splinter vaati tiettä.

Ja kapteeni paralla ei ollut muuta kuin kertoa, mitä oli tapahtunut. Raphael, Donatello,ja Michelangelo olivat hyvin järkyttyneitä uutisista, ja niin oli myös heidän isä.

"Voi ei! poikani...Leonardo...Merirosvojen vankina." Splinter vaikeroi, ja olisi varmasti vajonnut polvilleen, ellei Mikkey olisi tukennut häntä.

"Leo...voi Leo.." Mikkey sopersi.

"Oletteko varma että se oli Silppuri? joka ryösti veljemme?" Don kysyi kapteenilta.

"Kyllä," Kapteeni vastasi lyhyesti.

"Jos se roisto satuttaa veljeäni...niin hän katuu sitä vielä!" Raph sanoi hyvin vihaisena.

Kukaan ei pystynyt nyt tekemään juuri mitään muuta, kuin vain toivoa että Leo olisi kunnossa.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna, Leo joka oli koko yön nukkunut kivisellä lattialla, herätettiin hyvin aikaisin.

"Ylös siitä laiskimus! saat tehdä töitä leipäsi eteen." Tiger Claw sanoi ja potkaisi Leota kilpeen.

"mmh! mitä?" Leo mumisi, ja muisti samassa mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Leo vietiin suureen luolan keskiosaan, siellä oli Silppurin valta istuinsali.

Salia koristi punaiset verhot, ja soihdut, koreat veistokset, ja erilaiset varastetut rikkaudet.

Leon piti kuurata lattia juuriharjalla, se oli kovaa työtä ja hidasta, vähän väliä joku Silppurin miehistä kävi häntä tönimässä ja pilkkaamassa. Eikä silppuri ollut huomaavinaankaan Leota. Ja Tiger Claw nautti kovasti esityksestä. Mutta Leo vain jatkoi siivoamista, eikä välitänyt mistään, hän ei todellakaan antaisi periksi, se ei kuulunut hänen luonteeseen.

Ja kun Leo oli saanut työn tehtyä, hän sai pienen leivän syödäkseen, mutta Leo ei syönyt, hän ei aikonut alistua kohtaloon.

"Olet uhmakas poika...Ja nyt haluan nähdä miten hyvä Miekkamies ole." Silppuri sanoi ja nousi kiviseltä valtaistuimelta, ja käveli hitaasti Leota kohti.

Leo katsoi jännittyneenä vihollistaan, hänen isänsä oli opettanut hänelle monta kertaa, että: älä laske katsestasi irti vastustajasta.

Yksi rosvoista antoi Leolle ja Silppurille miekat ja niin he alkoivat miekkailla. Leo hypi ja väisti, hän yritti kaikkensa voittaakseen Silppurin, tuon julman ja vaarallisen merirosvo kuninkaan. Mutta Silppuri oli kokenut taistelija, ja kahden tunnin päästä Leon voimat loppuivat, hän romahti maahan ja oli ihan väsynyt.

"Loistavaa! sinusta tulee loistava lisäys miehistööni." Silppuri sanoi oikein tyytyväisenä.

* * *

 **Katsi ja Lue myös: Orion ja neljä kilpakosijaa, The pirate fight, Indians and cavalry, Meidän pikkuveli. Mysteeri sieppaus. Salvation and a new friend.**  
 **Älä unohda kommentoida, kiitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

"MITÄ?!" Leo huudahti, hän ei tahtonut uskoa omia korviaan. Halusiko Silppuri oikeasti hänet Joukoihinsa?

"Niin...olet oikein erin omainen taistelija, ja tarvitsen lisää uusia hyviä miekka miehiä, jotta voin tulla Merirosvojen mahtavimmaksi merirosvo kuninkaaksi. Ja pelätyimmäksi rosvoksi." Silppuri sanoi, ja hänen kannattajansa hurrasivat.

"Ei tule kuulonkaan! en ikinä suostu sinun palvelukseesi, " Leo sanoi ja yritti nousta ylös, mutta oli edelleenkin aivan uupunut ja nälkä kurni hänen vatsassaan.

"Sinulla ei ole valinnan varaa, olet salaisessa piilopaikassani, ja tällä on todella vaikea päästä pois, koska vartioita on joka puolella, joten voit vain antautua." Silppuri sanoi ja viskasi Leolle leivän pala.

"Syö!" hän komensi.

Leo puri huultaan, mutta siten hänen oli nieltävä ylpeytensä, ja syötävä leipä, sillä nälkä oli kova, ja ties milloin hän saisi seuraavan ateriansa.

"Hyvä poika." Silppuri sanoi ja toiset rosvot vain nauroivat.

" Ja vielä yksi asia, näet Isäsi huomenna iltapäivällä, siihen asti saat mennä keittiöön, Tiger Claw ole hyvä ja vie pikku Prinssimme keittiön." Silppuri sanoi hyvin herrasmies tapaan.

"Kuten haluat Kapteeni." Tiger Claw sanoi ja raahasi Leonardoa niskasta keittiöön, jossa hänen piti tehdä raskaita töitä.

* * *

Sillä välin... Splinter ja Leon veljet olivat viettäneet unettoman yön, ja aamun koittaessa, Usagi miyamoto tuli yllättäen kylään, hänen oli tarkoitus tulla tervehtimään Leonardoa, sillä hän ja Leo olivat olleet ystäviä, jo lapsesta asti. Usagi miyamoto oli samurai ja kunoiti suuresti Leonardoa, joka oli kuin hänelle oma veli.

Usagi pelästyi pahanpäiväisesti, kuultuaan mitä prinssi Leolle oli tapahtunut.

"Prinssi Leonardo on merirosvojen vankina? ei voi olla totta!" Usagi parahti. Kun hän seisoi valta istuin salissa, ja Splinter luki jotain kirjettä valtaistuimellaan. Ja Leon veljet seisoivat hänen vierellään.

"Niin...mutta se on ikävä kyllä totta," Don sanoi vakavana.

" Ja mitä pahinta, Isä sai hetki siten haukka postia, se oli Silppurilta, ja hän vaatii kovat lunnaat Leosta." Mikey lisäsi.

"Kuten mitä?" Usagi kysyi.

"Lue," Splinter sanoi lyhyesti ja antoi kirjen Usagille.

Kijressä luki näin: Olen siepannut Prinssi Leonardon, jos haluatte saada poikanne takaisin, tuokaa minulle 10 säkillistä parasta riisiä, 4 arkullista kultaa. 10 metriä parasta kultaista silkkiä. Ja 10 ruukullista Sakea. Tapaamme huomenissa, illtapäivän aikaan, sataman ulkopuollella. Ja muistakaa! Ei vastarintaa...tai muuten...no tiedätte mitä tapahtuu jos ette tee niin kuin sanon. Alekirjoitus: Merirosvo kuningas Silppuri.

"Kovat on vaatimukset hänellä, ja hän näemmä tiettä mitä haluaa," Usagi totesi.

"Isä! et kai ajo taipua hänen vaatimuksiinsa?" Raph kysyi äkäisenä, hänellä oli hermot hyvin kireällä.

"Minun on pakko, Leonardo täytyy pelastaa, maksoi mitä maksoi." Splinter sanoi huokaisten väsyneenä, hän ei ollut nukkunut yhtään koko yönä, tavallisesti hän ei luovuttanut näin helpolla, mutta nyt oli pakko. Leo oli vaarassa, ja hänet oli pelastettava.

Toiset ymmärsivät sen hyvin, mutta silti tämä tuntui kaikista niin epäreilulta.

 _"Toivottavasti Leo on kunnossa."_ Mikey ajatteli surkeana.

Leo oli viettänyt kovan ja ankaran työpäivän, hänen käsiä ja jalkoja särki armottomasti, ja illalla hänet heitettiin takaisin vankilaan. Leo oli väsynyt ja nälkäinen, hänen kädet oli täynnä rakoja, ja hän oli muutamien mustelmien peitossa, sillä hän oli tapellut jossain vaiheessa Tiger Clawin kanssa, ja saanut kunnolla selkää.

Jopa hänen vaateensakin olivat riekaleina. Mutta siitä Leo ei välittänyt, hän niin toivoi olevansa kotona oman perheen luona.

Leo tunsi kuinka kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskea pitkin, hän kaipasi niin kovasti perhettään.

Väsynyt Leonardo parka, nukahti kiviseen vankilan latiaan, ja näki koko yön unta perheestään.


	4. Chapter 4

"MITÄ?!" Leo huudahti, hän ei tahtonut uskoa omia korviaan. Halusiko Silppuri oikeasti hänet Joukoihinsa?

"Niin...olet oikein erin omainen taistelija, ja tarvitsen lisää uusia hyviä miekka miehiä, jotta voin tulla Merirosvojen mahtavimmaksi merirosvo kuninkaaksi. Ja pelätyimmäksi rosvoksi." Silppuri sanoi, ja hänen kannattajansa hurrasivat.

"Ei tule kuulonkaan! en ikinä suostu sinun palvelukseesi, " Leo sanoi ja yritti nousta ylös, mutta oli edelleenkin aivan uupunut ja nälkä kurni hänen vatsassaan.

"Sinulla ei ole valinnan varaa, olet salaisessa piilopaikassani, ja tällä on todella vaikea päästä pois, koska vartioita on joka puolella, joten voit vain antautua." Silppuri sanoi ja viskasi Leolle leivän pala.

"Syö!" hän komensi.

Leo puri huultaan, mutta siten hänen oli nieltävä ylpeytensä, ja syötävä leipä, sillä nälkä oli kova, ja ties milloin hän saisi seuraavan ateriansa.

"Hyvä poika." Silppuri sanoi ja toiset rosvot vain nauroivat.

" Ja vielä yksi asia, näet Isäsi huomenna iltapäivällä, siihen asti saat mennä keittiöön, Tiger Claw ole hyvä ja vie pikku Prinssimme keittiön." Silppuri sanoi hyvin herrasmies tapaan.

"Kuten haluat Kapteeni." Tiger Claw sanoi ja raahasi Leonardoa niskasta keittiöön, jossa hänen piti tehdä raskaita töitä.

* * *

Sillä välin... Splinter ja Leon veljet olivat viettäneet unettoman yön, ja aamun koittaessa, Usagi miyamoto tuli yllättäen kylään, hänen oli tarkoitus tulla tervehtimään Leonardoa, sillä hän ja Leo olivat olleet ystäviä, jo lapsesta asti. Usagi miyamoto oli samurai ja kunoiti suuresti Leonardoa, joka oli kuin hänelle oma veli.

Usagi pelästyi pahanpäiväisesti, kuultuaan mitä prinssi Leolle oli tapahtunut.

"Prinssi Leonardo on merirosvojen vankina? ei voi olla totta!" Usagi parahti. Kun hän seisoi valta istuin salissa, ja Splinter luki jotain kirjettä valtaistuimellaan. Ja Leon veljet seisoivat hänen vierellään.

"Niin...mutta se on ikävä kyllä totta," Don sanoi vakavana.

" Ja mitä pahinta, Isä sai hetki siten haukka postia, se oli Silppurilta, ja hän vaatii kovat lunnaat Leosta." Mikey lisäsi.

"Kuten mitä?" Usagi kysyi.

"Lue," Splinter sanoi lyhyesti ja antoi kirjen Usagille.

Kijressä luki näin: Olen siepannut Prinssi Leonardon, jos haluatte saada poikanne takaisin, tuokaa minulle 10 säkillistä parasta riisiä, 4 arkullista kultaa. 10 metriä parasta kultaista silkkiä. Ja 10 ruukullista Sakea. Tapaamme huomenissa, illtapäivän aikaan, sataman ulkopuollella. Ja muistakaa! Ei vastarintaa...tai muuten...no tiedätte mitä tapahtuu jos ette tee niin kuin sanon. Alekirjoitus: Merirosvo kuningas Silppuri.

"Kovat on vaatimukset hänellä, ja hän näemmä tiettä mitä haluaa," Usagi totesi.

"Isä! et kai ajo taipua hänen vaatimuksiinsa?" Raph kysyi äkäisenä, hänellä oli hermot hyvin kireällä.

"Minun on pakko, Leonardo täytyy pelastaa, maksoi mitä maksoi." Splinter sanoi huokaisten väsyneenä, hän ei ollut nukkunut yhtään koko yönä, tavallisesti hän ei luovuttanut näin helpolla, mutta nyt oli pakko. Leo oli vaarassa, ja hänet oli pelastettava.

Toiset ymmärsivät sen hyvin, mutta silti tämä tuntui kaikista niin epäreilulta.

 _"Toivottavasti Leo on kunnossa."_ Mikey ajatteli surkeana.

* * *

Leo oli viettänyt kovan ja ankaran työpäivän, hänen käsiä ja jalkoja särki armottomasti, ja illalla hänet heitettiin takaisin vankilaan. Leo oli väsynyt ja nälkäinen, hänen kädet oli täynnä rakoja, ja hän oli muutamien mustelmien peitossa, sillä hän oli tapellut jossain vaiheessa Tiger Clawin kanssa, ja saanut kunnolla selkää.

Jopa hänen vaateensakin olivat riekaleina. Mutta siitä Leo ei välittänyt, hän niin toivoi olevansa kotona oman perheen luona.

Leo tunsi kuinka kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskea pitkin, hän kaipasi niin kovasti perhettään.

Väsynyt Leonardo parka, nukahti kiviseen vankilan latiaan, ja näki koko yön unta perheestään.

Heti aamulla, kun aurinko oli noussut, tuli Tiger Claw sellin, ja vei Leon pesu huoneeseen, siellä hän omin tassuin pesi Leon, vaikka Leo pisti aika vastaan koko hommassa. Mutta Tiger Claw oli Leota vahvempi.

"Lopeta jo se pyristely, täytyy sinun olla puhdas jos haluat saada kunnon ruokaa kapteenin pöydässä." Tiger Claw sanoi ja antoi Leolle luunapin.

Leo hämmästyi niin paljon että lopetti vastaan pistämisen, oliko hän kuulut oikein? Että pääsisi kapteenin pöytään? Ja miksi ihmeessä?

"Hyvä poika," Tiger Claw sanoi ja pesi Leon puhtaaksi, ja puki hänen ylleen tavalliset arkivaateet, valkoisen tunikan ja valkoiset housut.

Leo vietiin Silppurin yksityis huoneeseen, siellä oli ruokapöytää, ja se oli täynnä kaikkea hyvä ruokaa. Keitettyä riisiä, paahdettua riisiä, soija ja rapu kastikkeessa, tofukeittoa, hedelmiä, ja hunaja kakkua.

Silppuri istui pöydän päässä, ja joi tyytyväisen näköisenä teetä.

"Ahh! Leonardo, kunnioitettava pikku prinssi, tule toki istumaan seurakseni, olen varma että haluat syödä." Silppuri sanoi leperrellen, ja Leonardoa se ärsytti.  
Mutta kiltisti hän totteli ja istui Silppuria vastapäätä, ja alkoi syödä pöydän herkkuja.

"Miksi?" Leo kysyi kun hän oli syönyt.

"Ai Miksi tarjoan aterian sinulle? No halusin näyttää sinulle, että jos liityt minuun, niin osasi olisi paljon helpompaa," Silppuri selitti.

"Hyvä yritys! ei onnistu," Leo sanoi päättäväisesti.

Silppuri vain nauroi.

" Kyllä sinä mielesi muutat, näet pian." Silppuri sanoi varmana. Siten Silppuri antoi käskyn Tiger Clawinille, että laiva oli pantava kuntoon, sillä kolmen tunnin päästä he lähtisivät kuningas Splinterin juttusille.

* * *

Iltapäivä aurinko paistoi, ja Splinter odotti laivansa kannella, kun Silppurin laiva saapui, koko miehistö oli jännittynyt, mikään ei saanut mennä pielen, tai siitä seuraisi kova oli jättänyt Mikeyn, Donin ja Raphael kotiin, vaikka pojat olivatkin halunneet tulla mukaan. Mutta Splinter ei sallinut sitä, hän hoitaisi yksin koko jutun.

Silppuri nousi kuninkaallisen laivan kannelle, ja mukanaan hänellä oli viisi miestä, ja köysiin sidottu Leonardo.

"Poikani..." Splinter sopersi, ja Leo vain mumisi jotain, koska hänellä oli side suussa.

"No niin Splinter...viimeinkin tapaamme." Silppuri sanoi.

 **Jatkuu...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Vapauta poikani!" Splinter vaati.

"Valitan, mutta haluan ensin nähdä tavarat joita olen vaatinut." Silppuri sanoi tyynesti. Splinterin ei auttanut muu kuin totella, ja niin arkut ja muut tavarat tuotiin Silppurin eteen, ja kun Silppuri totesi että hänen vaatimuksensa oli juuri se mitä hän halusi. Niin hän komensi miehensä viemään tavarat ruumaan.

" Nyt kun olet saanut mitä halusit, vapauta nyt Leonardo." Splinter sanoi, häntä ärsytti kovasti Silppurin typerä leikki, mutta hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena.

"Voi olen pahoillani teidän majesteettinne, mutta Leonardo tulee mukaani, hänestä tulee oiva merirosvo minulle, kunhan olen vähän opettanut häntä vähäsen." Silppuri sanoi hykerrellen. Splinter kauhistui, ja Leo kiemurteli kiivaasti, kun hänet raahattiin takaisin Silppurin laivaan.

"Ei!" Splinter huusi, mutta ei voinut mitään, hän ei voinut tehdä yhtikäs mitään, jos hän alkaisi taistella, niin Leonardon sattuisi.

Sotilaat vaativat että he taistelisivat, mutta Splinter ei sallinut sitä.

"Haaa!" kuului yhtäkkiä kova huuto, ja Usagi miyamoto hyppäsi esiin jostakin, ja löi kaikki ne rosvot jotka pitelivät Leonardosta kiinni, ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti kunnolla tajuta mitä tapahtui, niin Usagi vapautti Leonardon, ja yhdessä he pakenivat Splinterin laivaan, ja tönivät samalla Silppurin kumoon.

"Mitä te toljotatte? hyökätkää!" Silppuri komensi ja nousi raivoisaan ylös, koko suunnitelma oli vaarassa mennä pieleen.

" Juuri niin! hyökätkää!" komensi Tiger Claw, ja kaikki rosvot hyökkäsivät kohti Splintern alusta.

Splinter komensi omat sotilaansa hyökkäämään, ja niin alkoi kova taisto, johon Leo ja Usagi osallistuivat myös. Taisto oli kova, mutta viimein Splinterin miehet voittivat merirosvot, ja Silppuri joutui vuorostaan köysiin.

"Viekää hänet ruuman tyrmään." Komensi Splinter miehiään, ja Silppuri huusi raivoisaan, koska oli hävinnyt, ja Tiger Claw sai tehdä hänelle seuraa. Ja kun pahin hullun mylly oli ohi, niin viimein sai Splinter halata poikaansa.

"Isä...minulla on ollut sinua niin ikävä." Leo sanoi onnellisena, kun hän oli viimein vapaa, ja onnellinen, kun hän sai taas olla isänsä luona.

"Niin minullakin poikani, nyt olet turvassa." Splinter kuiskasi onnellisena, ja onnen kyynel vieri hänen poskea pitkin.

Usagi katseli tyytyväisenä sivusta.

* * *

Myöhemmin, joskus alkuillasta, Splinterin laiva rantautui kotisatamaan. Leon veljet juoksivat kilpaa Leon luokse. He halasivat veljeään, ja itkivät ilosta.

"On tosi hyvä nähdä sinua veli." Michelangelo sanoi silmät loistaen.

" Et uskokaan miten helpottuneita olemme, olemme ollet niin huolissamme sinusta." Donatello sanoi, ja taputti Leonardoa kilvelle.

" Uskon kyllä, ihanaa olla taas kotona." Leo sanoi.

"Ei kai se Silppuri tyyppi satuttanut sinua?" Raphael kysyi huolissaan.

"Ei Raph, kaikki on hyvin." Leo sanoi hymyillen.

Myöhemmin palatsissa, koko perhe söi illallista, ja Usagi oli pyydetty mukaan. Aterian aikana, Leonardo kertoi miten hänet oli siepattu, ja mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut, kun hän oli ollut vankina Silppurin piilopaikassa. Ja Leon veljet puolestaan kertoivat mitä oli tapahtunut, kun he olivat saaneet kuulla sieppauksesta.

Ja lopuksi Leon veljet saivat kuulla, miten Usagi pelasi Leon.

"Ilman Usagi, minut olisi viety takaisin, sinne Silppurin piilopaikan. Ja kun olin vapaa, niin siitä seurasi kova taisto, Isän sotilaiden ja rosvojen välillä, ja me voitimme sen." Leo selitti.

"Niin...muistaakseni, en pyytänyt sinua mukaan, joten voisitko valaista meille? ja kertoa miten olit Silppurin laivassa?" Splinter pyysi, ja kääntyi Usagin puoleen.

"No teidän majesteettinne, te kyllä kielsitte minua tulemasta mukaan, mutta minulla oli tunne, että minua tarvitaan, ja pelkäsin että Silppuri ei pitäisi sanaansa, eikä vapauttaisi Prinssi Leonardoa. Joten piilouduin laivanne ruumaan, ja sieltä minä salaa menin veteen, ja kiipesin varovasti Silppurin laivaan, ja piilouduin lasti ruuman suuaukolle. Onneksi Silppuri tarkasteli saalista, niin minulla oli hyvää aikaa. Ja loput te tiedätekin." Usagi sanoi hyvin kunnioittavasti, hän kyllä tiesi olevansa vähäsen pulassa, olihan hän niskuroinut.

"Hmmm...et totellut minua, mutta koska epäilysi ja rohkeutesi avulla, saimme Leonardon takaisin, niin annan sinulle anteeksi, ja lupaan palkita sinut,"Splinter sanoi juhlavasti.

"Kiitos Usagi, en unohda tätä koskaan, että pelastit minut." Leo sanoi hymyillen ystävälleen.

"Se oli kunnia." Usagi vastasi vaatimattomasti, mutta oli iloinen kun kaikki oli nyt hyvin, ja niin oli muukin.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä, Splinter lähetti viisi sotalaivaa hakemaan Silppurin piilopaikasta kaikki varastetut tavarat, ja pidätmään loput merirosvot, jotka jäivät saarelle.

Ja Silppuria rangaistiin ankarasti, kaikista rikoksista.

Ja iltapäivällä, sotalaivat palasivat takaisin, tuoden vankeja ja pelastettua tavaraa. Suurin osa oli Splinterin kauppatavaroita, ja osa taas kauppiaiden tavaroita, niiden selvittämiseen menisi viikko tai kaksi.

Leon tavaratkin oli tuotu, ja niiden joukossa oli hienoja tuliaisia koko perheelle, jopa Usagi miyamoto sai myös tuliaisen.

Ja illalla, pidettiin suuret juhlat Leonardon paluun kunniaksi, ja Usagi miyamoto, sai uuden hienon miekan, palkkioksi prinssi Leonardon pelastamisesta.

* * *

 **Tähän päätyy tämä tarina, kiitos kaikille jotka ovat tätä lukeneet. Loppu.**


End file.
